memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kut'luch
Talk:Qutluch I attempted to start this discussion here, but clearly it's been ignored. In terms of this article, it already exists at kut'luch , which is also the proper spelling. --Alan 03:13, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Merge away.– Cleanse 03:32, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :: The word "kut'luch" is an incorrect spelling of the word qutluch, by all mean merge it but make sure you use the correct spelling. A qutluch also refers to other Klingon knifes and not just an unevenly serrated blade, many klingon houses have there own House qutluch and many have different kinds of blades :: As for the listings I have edited its common knowledge in Klingon fandom what these bladed weapons are, there names, and how to use them, most of the info came from the StarTrek.com web site a few years back :: The correct spelling of Klingon words are taken out of the Klingon dictionary, and Klingon for the galactic traveler :: K'tak :: Also a lot of Klingon words do not start with capitalized letters, and many are spelled with capitalized letters in the middle of the word, for example a Klingon shield is called a yoD notice the way it's spelled :: The word qutluch is not spelled Qutluch or Kut'luch :: K'tak ::: Scripts override the The Klingon Dictionary as they're canon. Therefore the word is kut'luch (wikia forces the first letters to be capitalized) - I'm not sure the Klingon Dictionary is even considered and accepted resource. — Morder 17:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Support merge. Scripts take priority. Whether the Klingon references are an accepted resource is another discussion, but I don't think they should be because the writers didn't always pull the language out of them, they often just made it up.--31dot 18:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :: The Klingon dictionary is of corse cannon, do you think thy bring Dr. Okrand in to teach Klingon to the actor every episode that has a Klingon in it? Thy use both the Klingon dictionary, Klingon for the galactic traveler and the KLI there for the word "kut'luch" is the incorrect spelling of the word and it's also listed on the packaging of different Klingon figures. If you don't want my help that's fine I won't help you anymore but I will also point out to everyone that this site is incorrect. :: 31dot is also correct in the scripts thy don't always use the correct spelling of Klingon words. :: If you want a correct site with the correct info then you should be happy that I'm here offering my knowledge of the Klingon species, I have been involved in Klingon fandom for 15 years and studying the Klingon species ever since I first had internet. :: If you don't want the info I have say so now and I will leave and not help this database :: Otherwise trust that my knowledge on the Klingon species is correct. :: Commander K'tak Sutai-Tuq'mar ISB, KAD, MK, MAD :: Epetai of the Mighty House Tuq'mar :: Commanding officer I.K.V. So'taj :::::For one thing, learn to spell properly, your argument will be taken a lot more seriously. For example, it is canon, not cannon. For another, no, the dictionary is most definitely NOT canon. Both Paramount and Memory Alpha have clearly defined rules for canon, and written sources like the dictionary do not qualify. Flat out. No. Not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::(In reference to K'tak)That wasn't what I said. I said that they sometimes made up the language itself, not the spellings. ::::You said it yourself- you're involved in Klingon fandom. Not canon information. Two different worlds.--31dot 03:07, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't even matter whether you think it's canon or not because memory-alpha has a defined set of rules for what's allowed and what's not and and policies is where you go to read that. It's always great when people add information to memory-alpha but it must be constrained to what the community has decided to accept as to its subject matter. — Morder 03:16, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Rather than argue semantics, lets consider the concept of a "valid redirect". --Alan 04:05, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::For one thing no one is perfect and if you're going to be so nit picky over a convo and the odd spelling mistake. ::Klingon fandom IS BASED on star trek in this example everything that was, has been on the StarTrek.com web site so you are saying that the parent website of all trek is not canon because that's were 99% of fandom comes from and for years the best resource was StarTrek.com ::If I were to post the history of House Tuq'mar that would be non-canon, if I were to post all the information on TaD ghargh that would be non-canon, if I were to post picks of the I.K.V. So'taj that would be non-canon, I'm not all I am posting is correct spellings of Klingon weapons and adding weapons to the listings. ::You all have a closed minded opinion because what you are now saying is that NONE of the Klingon language is canon. ::Most books are non-canon I fully agree so don't get me wrong on this point, but your saying that one of the most sold and used book of all trek one that the actors themselves use is non-canon, you all have another thing coming. ::As I said before if you don't want the info I have say so now and I will leave and not help this database, otherwise trust that my knowledge on the Klingon species is correct and canon. ::K'tak :::StarTrek.com isn't canon. According to itself, it isn't canon. Paramount, and StarTrek.com, very clearly state that only materials on screen are canon. That means no books, no websites, and no dictionaries. If you cannot accept that, then tough. This isn't a fandom site, and any attempts to make it as such will be removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:43, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow someone has there head up there ass. ::I never said I was making it a fandom site and I have/had no intentions of that. ::I will delete my account and never come back. ::Your site is now completely useless in the entire Klingon section according to what you just said, that's the way you want it that's the way you get it. ::According to your own words the Klingon dictionary is non canon so you may as well delete anything with a Klingon name because you just said you is not canon :::::What I said is that only what is on screen is canon. You have now gone from being misunderstanding to being a vandal, blanking material that was on screen. Guess what, if something so happens to be in the dictionary and on screen, it is canon. Being in the dictionary doesn't make it non-canon, being only in the dictionary, or the dictionary contradicting on screen makes it non-canon. Having dealt with the fan community for literally years now, I seriously doubt you speak for all of the klingon fans out there (especially since I am a particular fan of Klingon aspects of Trek as well) when you declare this website "useless". You just haven't gotten what you wanted, and are now throwing a tantrum. Keep up this behavior, and you will be blocked from editing. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::It becomes useless if the information your allowing is one sided. I came here and I signed up so that I could help correct, and give correct information I said its qutluch someone said "Therefore the word is kut'luch" ::It becomes useless when the information is incorrect. ::It becomes useless when 3 books written by Dr. Okrand are deemed un-canon because it's a book, yet when it comes to the Klingon language his word is god ::If I was adding all of the fasa info I could see your point but I'm not I'm only trying to help out and make the listings and info 100% complete and accurate. ::I tried to make my point and point out the corrections and you people didn't want my help so I removed all the edits I made and I tried to delete my account but it wouldn't let me. ::You're able to restore from your backups I'm just giving you all what you wanted ::Now you can go back to misspelling all the Klingon words :::I'm sorry you are missing the point of this website. Star Trek itself doesn't consider the dictionary canon - therefore - it's not acceptable to think that it is...even if it was created for the star trek universe. It's a book. It was written outside of the production of star trek. The producers of the show had no real influence over the book other than the authorization given for it being written and that is why it's not canon. If the dictionary was considered canon then every book written would be considered canon as well - which is why Memory-Beta was created. — Morder 18:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC)